After the Storm
by Silberbullet
Summary: Zwei ihrer alten Schüler hatten sich hierher zurückgezogen. Weg von all dem Trubel der unten herrschte. Viele von denen die hier so tapfer gekämpften hatten würden die Mauern des Schlosses nicht lebend verlassen und die Familien trauerten unten.


After the Storm

Hier ist mal wieder ein One-Shot von mir. Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ach ja, die Idee kam mir bei dem Lied "for you only" von Trading Yesterday. Hier der Link zu dem Lied mit einem Video von HP: watch?v=UBB-Q_VOqhk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Von weitem war eine aufsteigende Rauchwolke zu sehen, während die Sonne aufstieg und dennoch sah sie kaum jemand. Je näher man an diese Rauchwolke kam desto mehr war die Zerstörung erkennbar und hätte es jemand gesehen, dann hätte er sich gefragt welche Kräfte hier am Werk gewesen waren.

Im Zentrum dieser Rauchwolke befand sich ein imposantes Schloss, das für viele Schüler über die Jahrhunderte verteilt einmal ein zuhause gewesen war. Jetzt lag vieles davon in Trümmer und doch waren die Menschen die sich dort aufhielten von so großer Hoffnung erfüllt wie schon seit langem nicht mehr.

Vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden war die Schlacht um Hogwarts zu Ende gegangen und es wurden die Toten aus den Trümmern geholt und die Verletzten versorgt.

Eine Frau stand im Eingang zu dem Raum, der einmal der Gemeinschaftsraum ihrer Schützlinge gewesen war. Das Wappen des Hauses prangte noch immer stolz an der einen Seite des Raumes, der goldene Löwe auf roten Grund. Das Wappen von Godric Griffindor, das jetzt rußbedeckt und leicht angesengt war.

Zwei ihrer alten Schüler hatten sich hierher zurückgezogen. Weg von all dem Trubel der unten herrschte. Viele von denen die hier so tapfer gekämpften hatten würden die Mauern des Schlosses nicht lebend verlassen und die Familien trauerten unten.

Diese zwei jedoch waren ohne Familienmitglieder hierhergekommen um zu kämpfen. Der eine hatte seine Familie zum Ende des ersten Krieges verloren. Die andere hatte ihre Eltern aus dem Land geschickt, ohne jegliche Erinnerungen an sich selber um sie zu schützen.

Die Frau fragte sich, was die beiden mitgemacht hatten und wie sie in Zukunft damit klar kommen würden. Es würde nicht einfach werden das wusste sie. Nachdem was sie vorhin unten gesehen hatten ging es so tief, das sie dem dritten Mitglied nicht völlig vertrauten. Irgendetwas musste in den letzten Monaten zwischen ihnen vorgefallen sein.

Beide saßen auf einem der Sessel in der Nähe des Kamins, der mit blauen Flammen beheizt wurde. Der junge Mann hatte die junge Frau auf seinem Schoß sitzen und diese hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegen. Ob sie schlief oder wach war konnte die Frau nicht erkennen.

Sie wusste, dass die blauen Flammen eine Spezialität der jungen Frau waren. Diese hatten den Zauber schon als Erstklässlerin gelernt, obwohl dieser Stoff aus der Vierten war und definitiv vorher in keinem der Lehrmittel zu finden war.

„Da am Eingang zu stehen ist nicht warum sie hergekommen sind, oder Professor?" leise durchbrach die Stimme des jungen Mannes die Stille und vertiefte die Vermutung der Frau, das nur er wach war. Das er sie bemerkt hatte überraschte sie leicht, da der Eingang zum Raum offen war und er mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß. Andererseits war das auch wohl eine Eigenschaft die er sich in den letzten Monaten angeeignet hatte. Was hatte Mad-Eye Moody immer gesagt? ´Immer wachsam´

„Nicht wirklich, ." stellte Minerva McGonagall ebenso leise fest und ließ sich wenig später auf einen der übrigen Sessel am Kamin nieder. Als sie dann zu ihren ehemaligen Schülern hinübersah musste sie feststellen, das sie falsch gelegen hatte. Die junge Frau, Hermine Granger, war wach und sah sie mit einem aufmerksamen Blick an. Dieser Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte, denn es war offen erkennbar, dass Mrs. Granger ihr nicht vertraute. Dieser Blick gehörte zu jemandem, der Dinge gesehen hatte die niemals ein Mensch hätte sehen sollen. Schon während des Kampfes war ihr aufgefallen, das Hermine sich immer recht nah an Harry hielt.

„Als ich euch unten nicht finden konnte habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. hat mir dann mitgeteilt, das er gesehen hat wie Sie in Richtung des Griffindorturms gegangen sind." Erklärte sie den beiden den Grund ihres Erscheinens und lächelte leicht. „Ich wollte sichergehen das es Ihnen gut geht."

„Wir wollten unsere Ruhe haben. Das unten ist zu viel für uns." Antwortete Harry und sah zu dem blauen Feuer hinüber. Irgendwie hatte es etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Was genau wusste er nicht, aber es erinnerte ihn an kalte Zeltnächte zu zweit die zwar auf der Flucht verbracht worden waren, aber es war vor dem Drama im Malfoy Manor gewesen. Klar, sie waren alleine gewesen nachdem Ron gegangen war, aber sie waren geschützt gewesen. Die Zauber hatten ihre notdürftige Unterkunft vor fremden Blicken verborgen. Das alles hatte sich geändert, nachdem er das Schwert von Griffindor aus dem See geholt hatte und sie kurz darauf von diesen komischen Kopfgeldjägern gefangen genommen worden waren.

Sie waren nicht einmal einen Tag im Malfoy Manor gewesen, aber es hatte ausgereicht um bei ihnen alles zu ändern. Bei Hermine alles zu ändern, die wesentlich schlimmer weggekommen war wie er. Er wollte auch gar nicht wissen, was gewesen wäre wenn er nicht aus dem Kerker hätte ausbrechen können. Wenn er Bellatrix nicht überwältigt und mit Hermine verschwunden wäre. Tagelang hatte er unruhig bei ihr am Bett gesessen und gehofft, das sie wieder aufwachte.

Danach war sie nie wieder dieselbe gewesen und er wusste, dass es eine sehr lange Zeit benötigen würde bis sie wieder ansatzweise so war wie vorher. Rons Verschwinden war da nur etwas, das alles noch schlimmer machte und für das Gefühl sorgte, das sie selbst Freunden nicht vertrauen konnten.


End file.
